Honest John Worthington Foulfellow
Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, also simply known as Honest John, is one of the main antagonists of Disney's 2nd full-length animated feature film Pinocchio, which is based on the 1883 Italian novel The Adventures of Pinocchio by the late Carlo Collodi. He is one of the five arch-nemesis of Pinocchio. He was voiced by the late in the original film, Alan Dinehart in An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players, and in Disney On Ice. Appearance Honest John is a tall, slender red anthropomorphic fox with a cream face and muzzle, copper eyes, a green shirt, cream opera gloves, dark green stirrup pants, a blue cape with a red interior, a black cravat, and an old gray top hat. Personality Honest John has typical popular traits of fictive foxs such as sneaky. He is also very intelligent and misleading. He has taken the “easy way” to success and is somewhat undereducated, despite his appreciation for school as a “noble institution”. He also isn't immune to the scam himself, as Stromboli bought him Pinocchio for much less than an alive puppet value, although he doesn't seem to mind the amount of money. Persuasive, he can convince anyone to do what he wants. His plans are reliable and intelligent but are often inadvertently close to being spoiled by his sidekick, Gideon. He's also easily tempted to kill to earn money, and is large without conscience, fearing only extreme penalties from the law. However, he reacted in horror to the Coachman's plans to force the children into slavery and to go far beyond the limits of the law, revealing that his immorality had a certain limit. Although it didn't stop him to send Pinnochio at the Coachman's island. He also seems to sympathize with Pinocchio after hearing that Stromboli had locked the puppet in a birdcage, but only briefly (more likely to play on the boy's sympathies). History ''Pinocchio'' He is a sly fox who first appears strolling down the street with Gideon when they see that Stromboli has come back to town and recalled how they once tried to trick him by making Gideon look like a puppet. They then come across Pinocchio. Realizing that he is a living and breathing puppet, they decide to get rich by tricking Pinocchio into thinking they are friends and leading him to Stromboli. They later meet the Coachman in the "Red Lobster Inn" and the Coachman discusses his plans to send naughty boys to Pleasure Island. Honest John is shocked by this and is horrified when the Coachman tells them they never return as human boys. Nevertheless, Honest John and Gideon obey the Coachman's orders out of fear and not out of money. The duo encounters Pinocchio again, and pretend to be doctors, convincing the wooden boy that he has an allergy that can only be cured by a visit to Pleasure Island. They give him a ticket and bring him to Pleasure Island. Their final fate remains unknown after this, as they are not seen again for the rest of the film. Although, in a deleted scene, they were arrested by the police for their dishonest actions. SEGA game Honest John appeared at the end of the first level, where he grabs Pinocchio's book and threw it out. SNES game Honest John will try to use his cane when Pinocchio runs to try and make him trip, taking some life off of him. ''House of Mouse'' Honest John appears in the cartoon series along with many other Disney characters. He usually sits with Gideon. He is used as an example of temptation by Jiminy in Jiminy Cricket. In Pete's One Man Show, a life-sized cutout of Foulfellow and other characters were used to trick Pete into thinking that it was a full house. He also makes a cameo appearance in Mickey's House of Villains but does not take part in the takeover. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Honest John and Gideon were originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, due to their popularity, in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was dropped due to space restrictions. Gallery Images Unknownnn.jpeg|"A wooden boy!" hide.jpeg|Honest John's hidden surprise surprise cat.jpeg|Honest John and Gideon saw a wooden boy. evil.jpeg Shhh.jpeg|"Shhhhh". upside.jpeg|Honest John reads upside down. stik.jpeg Gideon can hear.jpeg|Gideon can hear Honest John's ear That's scary (Pinocchio).jpg Coachman.jpeg|Honest John makes a deal with the Coachman card.jpeg|Honest John's card to Pinocchio Gideon.jpeg John.jpeg|Honest John in House of Mouse. 3680 8982769651 47a676507b b.jpg.jpg|Disney Parks 31SejfWA2RL.jpg|Honest John in Disney Vinylmation bonkers.png|Honest John in Bonkers. Videos Pinocchio - "They never come back..." Trivia *Despite being called Honest John, ironically, his nature is actually deceptive rather than honest, as he is in fact a con man. *He had an unreleased song entitled "Honest John". *The character is credited with singing Disney's first villain song "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee". *It is likely that John was skeptical about sending Pinocchio to Pleasure Island, implying he may have a lighter side of him. *Honest John is pictured on one of the 10 USA non-denominated commemorative postage stamps celebrating "Disney Villains", issued as a pane of 20 stamps on July 15, 2017. The set was issued in a single sheet of 20 stamps. The price of each stamp on the day of the issue was 49 cents. The other villains depicted in this issue are the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella, the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians, Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, and Scar from The Lion King. Navigation pl:John Worthington Foulfellow Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Book Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Addicts